Rescue Me
by Belles.diner
Summary: One-shot set right after "Yeah, just like that." At the end of the LDB Scene in Fall. Rogan, of course, can't write any other kind. Update: Not a one-shot anymore because I'm a trash person.
1. Chapter 1

Rescue Me

A One-Shot for fun

" _Yeah, just like that."_

And then before she knew it there was a door shutting in her face, and she was forced to watch him walk away again. Out of her life again, just like her graduation, just like his failed Costa Rican adventure, just like the pub on the night of the biggest blow-up they had ever had. _It must be nice to be the one that gets to walk away, you don't have to see the carnage you leave behind._ She got in the back of the Uber, trying to ignore the cost and just focus that this was the right move to make. This exit was needed, it was right, wasn't it? But, if it was so right, then why was she standing there with tears in her eyes that wouldn't fall because she didn't want her driver to see exactly how bad she was broken hearted. If it was so right, why had he said, "It wasn't enough." Or that it was the dynastic plan, or any other subtle hints that he dropped. Why was it that not only was he the only one leaving but he was the one always putting these decisions on her?

Rory sat in the back of the black Ford Fiesta as she took in the New Hampshire landscape, she tried to stop crying, tried to stop thinking about every word, every touch, every look they had the night before. She squeezed her eyes shut to try to rid herself of the memories but the second her eyes closed she saw him leaning against a tree in her home town, she saw him walk confidently towards her with a hat extended, and then she watched the confidence shatter if only for a moment as he handed her the hat. Asking if she'd indulge them one last time.

He knew she wouldn't say no, she never could, it's how she had ended up here. In the back of a car crying for the millionth time over a boy that hadn't been hers for years, for longer than he was hers to begin with. But, she was always his, even when she wasn't consciously his, and she had gotten over him, it took one kiss in Hamburg for him to consume her again. It took one kiss for her to feel alive again and to fall into them again, except they weren't them. They weren't a couple and neither one of them had asked for it, the closest discussion they ever had was when Rory suggested Vegas. She remembered the moment she brought it up too.

 _Flashback_

" _Why don't we make this a Vegas type thing?" Rory spoke for the first time since their breakfast had arrived, it was nearing noon in Hamburg. She had blown off a panel for this, but it was well worth it._

" _Damn, I knew my skills in bed were that good, but they're so good you want to run to Vegas and get married?"_

He said it with a smirk, the same playfulness in his tone as always but if she really thought about it, there was a hint of seriousness there. She should've said yes, she should have told him that hell, let's go to Vegas, let's run away, let's live in the moment. Something she hadn't done for years, not without him. But instead she gave him a smirk right back and explained what she meant. And every time she thought of that first goodbye at the Hamburg airport she remembered just how hard it was to walk away from them again, and it got harder and harder each time.

This time was proving almost unbearable as she started to fully sob in the back seat, the fall foliage around her turning into a blur as her eyes became consumed with more tears than she knew possible. She opened her phone to try to find Logan's number, but she just couldn't bring herself to hit send. She couldn't stop the dynastic plan, she couldn't run back to him and ask for a second chance, she had ruined this the minute she said Vegas, actually she ruined it the second she said no all those years ago. As they continued down the road, after realizing only 20 minutes had passed since she had last seen him she realized all of her mistakes and the tidal wave of pure anger at herself hit her like a brick.

RLRLRL

Logan walked out of the Inn and caught up with his friends, Finn was still complaining about walking until he saw Logan join their group. Colin put his hand on his shoulder and gave him a sympathetic smile, Robert handed him a flask and Finn glared at him. Logan stood there confused by the reaction of Finn's while he drank a few to many drinks from Robert's flask. The confusion was only made worse when they arrived at the diner and Colin tried to make small talk and Finn refused to cooperate. Finn never shut up, it was the best and worst trait of his. He could make most situations unawkward because he was so outgoing, but now he was withdrawn, and angry. An emotion Logan had never really seen on his best friend of too many years to count.

"Guys, you didn't have to say goodbye to her—" Logan started, and he meant it too. They didn't have to say goodbye to her, they didn't have to suffer because Logan couldn't convince her to stay with him, to tell him to throw it all overboard and run away with her. She couldn't do it when he had to leave for London the first time and these were much bigger stakes than they were on the night of his graduation. This wasn't just making his dad mad, this was bringing down a merger, a merger that could benefit a slightly floundering company on Odette's side.

"Don't talk about her." Finn snapped, and Logan, Colin, and Robert's head all snapped to stare at him. Finn doesn't snap, he's usually to drunk to piece together a sentence that isn't slurred together, let alone have a bark to his words.

"Excuse me?!" Logan was getting just as mad as Finn was. Didn't he understand that he had his heartbroken a mere 10 minutes ago.

"Don't talk about her. You threw her away, you let her make herself a mistress, you walked away again. So, don't talk about her." Colin and Robert threw their hands up in surrender as they watched this play out.

"I can talk about her however I damn well please. I'm sorry but you don't know what went on last night, or this morning, or for the past three years. You don't get to pass judgement on what happened between us. I lost the love of my life this morning so don't act like you get to sit here and be mad at me when you still get to have contact with her, I may not have much moral high ground on you, but I do have the emotional upper hand here and this sucks, and I'm hurting. But sure, if you want to pretend like I'm the big bad wolf, like I'm the one who didn't put us in this situation, in this Vegas box, then be my guest. But do it away from me, because today is hard enough as it is without one of my best friends rubbing it in my face that I lost her again."

"You didn't lose her, you didn't fight for her. You could have had her, but no, you let your father push you into these awful corners and you don't fight back. Not only do you let your father do this, but you're turning into him." Finn spat and with those final words two things happened, one Robert slid the flask over to Colin, and two, Logan's eyes turned a level of dark that he hadn't had since he had first heard of the dynastic plan.

"I'm not like him Finn." His whole body was tense and on edge, but his voice was low, no screaming, no hurt, but like he was fighting to control it.

"How many times have we watched you take a call from her and slip out before Odette catches you? How many times have we watched as you end up working terrible hours just to avoid going home, because if you go home you have to face the awful decisions you've made. How many times Logan? And now you want to tell us we can still be friends with her? How? How do we look the girl in the eyes and explain that our buddy, the man she loves wasn't strong enough or brave enough to fight for her?"

"She didn't fight for me either! Need I remind you? Hell, just last night she asked if I was going to marry Odette. She had her opportunity to stop me and she didn't, she had many times this morning to say anything, or over the past three years and she didn't budge. She suggested no-strings again, she was the one constantly reminding me that we were in Vegas and that I meant nothing. Don't lay all the cards down at my feet and pretend that it was all on me. I would have given her everything, I know that, and you know that, so I don't know where the hell this is coming from."

"What was your answer?" Finn's voice had been laced with anger for so much of this conversation that his tone and softness of the question shocked Logan.

"What?"

"When she asked you if you were going to marry Odette, what did you say to her?" The edge was back, but the anger was still at bay.

"I said it was the dynastic plan." Logan mumbled out, god he hated that answer. Next to him Robert and Colin groaned and threw their heads onto the table.

Finn scoffed. "Of course, you did Logan. Bloody fucking of course. God, you know she wasn't going to try to blow up your world, she wasn't going to try to rock the boat. Why couldn't you have said anything last night Logan?"

Just as Logan was about to answer the door to the diner opened and Robert and Colin drew in a breath and Colin spoke. "Speak of the devil."

Logan and Finn whipped their head to the front door and there Rory stood with puffy eyes and ragged breath. Finn finally smiled for the first time that morning. "Did you get off the plane love?"

Rory ignored his reference as she strode up to Logan. "You always walk away, always. I can list all the times but what good is it going to do? You walk away, and I'm left with the carnage and the heartbreak and it's devastating. But, you're also the one who comes back before I do, and usually with a grand gesture to boot. So, I guess it's my turn." She grabbed the flask that was sitting in the middle of the table and the cup of coffee next to it and emptied both of them before slamming them down on the diner table.

"Damn, go reporter girl."

"Shh, love is talking."

"I need you to rescue me Logan. I have people in my life who set ideas in my head, I have people in my life who push me to make a change I may need to do at the time, and I have people who support me unconditionally. And don't get me wrong, all of those people are great and wonderful and so much more than I could have ever hoped for, especially considering the population of the town I grew up in. But see, there's only one person who is all of those things for me, and that's you! Logan, god, it's you and I love you and I'm so tired of not being able to say it to you for years because I've needed to say it to you, I've needed to tell you that for so long. All those late phone calls, all those times I fell asleep in your arms, I needed you to know that I love you so much. That when things get bad there's a reason I always call you first and foremost. Or when I have a great moment in my life you're the one I immediately call, sometimes forgetting about the time difference. But that doesn't ever stop me because I just want you to tell me you're proud of me and that you knew I could do it.

Now, I know that you have this bullshit dynastic plan Logan but fuck it all. I'm finally asking you to not go to London. Like I should've done that night of your graduation, like I should have every time I left you at an airport. And last but not least, I'm asking for a new Vegas, I'm asking for the Vegas you talked about when I first had this stupid idea. I'm asking you to run away and marry me Logan."

The four boys sat there watching as she ranted and raved but it wasn't until that final sentence that everyone's jaw dropped, and you could hear a pin drop. Even the waitress who had come over to refill their coffees was hooked at this point. Once a few more minutes ticked by and there was still a deafening silence Rory realized what has happening.

"Oh—oh- I get it, I mean I don't blame you. I said no all those years ago. I deserve this right? I'm sorry, I thought we were more than we were, but I guess not. Have a great life Logan." She sat the hat down on the table but as she went to take her arm away she felt Logan grab her wrist and he pulled her down to kiss her.

"So, which one of the lost boys should I make my best man?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **A/N: Guys, I'm awful, one I forgot the disclaimer so, I own nothing in relation to GG, two I got more ideas for this story because apparently, I can't keep anything a one-shot.**

The waitress clapped, and Finn, Colin, and Robert were broken out of their stupor after a moment when Colin finally spoke up. "Of course, I'll be the best man!"

"What, no, I have to be the best man. C'mon mate. Tell him!" Finn was now getting in on the best man action.

"I have an idea boys, how about Colin can be your best man, and I will have Finn be my mister of honor!"

"That's a great idea mother. Wait, guys this is for real, right?" Finn asked the question that was on everyone's mind and Rory looked down at Logan as she sat on his lap. She bit her bottom lip as she waited for his answer.

"Boys, if Rory's willing, I'm all in." A huge grin spread across Rory's face.

"Oh, you bet your cute ass I'm all in." Finn, Colin and Robert all threw money down on the table as they left the diner and walked back to the inn where just this morning they had said goodbye and Logan brought her back up to the room they shared the night before where hidden in the suit jacket he wore was a Tiffany Blue ring box.

"I had this for you, I wanted to give it to you last night instead of the key, but Vegas got brought up again and I just didn't know how to do it. I thought you were content with saying goodbye and so I just let it be our last night." Logan dropped his head as he held the ring out to her, she grabbed it from him and lifted his head up to look at her.

"I was never okay with saying goodbye, not ten years ago, not after our first night back, and definitely not this morning."

"God, I love you Ace."

RLRLRL

"So, Colin is the best man, Finn is the mister of honor, why don't I have a place in this wedding?" Robert asked as they were seated on Colin's plane just a few hours later, heading to Vegas.

"Um, you're the guy that tried to date the bride?" Logan looked over at Robert with a glare and Rory lightly smacked his arm.

"Logan Huntzberger that was college and we weren't even fully together and—"

"Hey! We've been through this, it doesn't matter, he knew not to mess with you." Rory rolled her eyes but stopped midway when Robert opened his mouth again.

"I may have tried to date her but at least I'm not the one engaged to another woman here." With that Logan and Rory visibly tensed and it felt like the air had been sucked out of the plane. Logan grabbed Rory's hand and pulled her to the back of the plane, away from the rest of the group just as Colin and Finn slapped Robert upside the head.

"Rory." Now it was Rory's turn to advert her eyes from him as she stared anywhere but his chiseled face. "Ace come on."

"No, Logan, he's right. You're engaged, you have a fiancé and it was easy to not think about when it was just the two of us and we were in a bubble and there was a deadline to our visit but what happens if we do get married. Then what? What about this god damn dynastic plan Logan? Where do I fit in? Logan I just asked you to throw everything out the window and to hell with anyone's feelings or your feelings! I mean my goodness; how do you even feel about Odette? Do you care that you're giving her up for me?"

"Do I care for Odette in a way? Yes." It shouldn't have hurt her to hear but it did, and she cringed, something Logan noticed. "But, that caring is nothing like how I love you Rory Gilmore. I LOVE you. I've been wanting this with you for almost a whole decade. I've been waiting for you, I don't care enough about my father, about Odette, or about anything else more than I care about you. Rory, I bought that ring that is sitting on your finger with only you in mind. It has only ever been you."

"I want to believe you Logan." Her voice sounded exhausted as she spoke, and she laid her head on his chest.

"Then believe me Ace. Please."

"What are you going to do about her? About the plan?"

"First, I'm going to marry you. Then I'm going to spend the whole weekend trapped in a hotel room with my wife, and then Monday morning I will be in his office in Hartford telling Mitchum every single thing I should have told him years ago. Then I, or we, will hop on a plane to London and I will tell Odette I'm sorry. I'll tell her I'm sorry that I didn't love her, that I pick you. Rory, I need this, I need you and us. Please, we will figure it out, but I can't figure it out if you're not with me." His voice grew more and desperate with every sentence.

"I only plan on getting married once Huntzberger, so you better make it stick with me." She shot him a small smile and he lifted her off the ground and spun her around. "Maybe Robert should give me away at the wedding, wouldn't that be a messed-up form of symbolism."

"You know with that suggestion, maybe you won't even get married once." He smirked at her and she kissed him as they made their way back to the group.

RLRLRL

She expected it to be gaudy, she expected it to be neon lights and gaudy décor, an Elvis impersonator marrying them, her in some jeans and a t-shirt, and she would have been so happy with all of it because at the end of the aisle would be Logan Huntzberger and it would have been so damn worth it.

Instead she stood in an indoor garden, with a million lights circling around her, and she was in a simple white floor length dress that he had sent her out to purchase. She saw Robert standing there, ready to marry them, but the thing that surprised her the most was her mother by her side. They weren't talking to each other, Rory wasn't even going to mention the impromptu escapade, the engagement, and now wedding. But that didn't stop Logan. He had called their house in Stars Hollow only to find out that Lorelei was doing Wild, he reserved all comments and just thanked Luke once he got Lorelei's cell phone number. He called her, and next thing she knew she was booked on the next flight to Vegas.

As Rory sat at the vanity in their hotel suite, putting on the simple diamond stud earrings in her ears and applying a last coat of mascara her mother walked in and both women started crying.

"Hey kid. I hear there's a wedding happening?" Lorelei's voice brought Rory out of her memory as she stared down the aisle to a smiling Colin and Robert, a bouncing Finn, and a beaming Logan. And shortly after she stood next to the man that she had loved for so long while he took her hands in his and she married the man she had loved for 12 years.

RLRLRL

They didn't get the whole weekend in the hotel room, they got 4 hours of pure bliss before photos of the wedding leaked online. They were made aware of the photos by a very stressed out Colin banging on their hotel room door and a very sober Finn calling their room every 5 minutes. Finally Logan opened the door for Colin who came rushing in.

"Check your phones." Colin pushed Logan aside as he made his way into the room, followed by Finn and Robert. Doing what they were told Logan and Rory turned on their phones, only to be assaulted by notifications. Logan's was alternating calls, voicemails and text messages from Odette, Mitchum, and the scariest of them all, Honor. Rory's was a very agitated voicemail from Paris asking if what twitter said was true. Sure enough, there plastered all over the internet was pictures of them in the garden, pictures that should not have been able to have been taken.

"At least I looked good in my wedding dress?" She finally broke through the sound of the buzzing of their phones. All the boys turned to look at her as she shrugged her shoulders. "What am I supposed to say in this case?"

"I'll fix this Ace. I promise. Do you want to go back to Stars Hollow while I battle Mitchum? It sounds like he's flying Odette to Hartford, so at least I can tackle both issues in one fell swoop, but if you need to take a few days and hide away then I can pick you up afterwards."

"No! No Logan, I married you. Hell, I proposed to you. I'm the reason for this chaos, we're going into this together. It's the only way it's going to work."

"If you're sure."

RLRL

The doors opened to Mitchum's office and out walked a haggard and exhausted looking Logan and Rory. They had a silent car ride back to the hotel in Hartford and Rory couldn't help but be reminded of the night she first met the Huntzberger family. Except this time, she wasn't just not good enough, she was the reason for a scandal. She was the reason Logan almost got fired from his position, she was the reason why they had to pay out a fair amount to Odette's family in a breach of contract clause. She looked over to her husband who was as quiet tonight as he was on that night so many years ago. But instead of just dropping her off at her dorm room door he walked inside their hotel suite holding her hand.

"He had me followed." Logan shook his head as he spoke.

"I know babe."

"My own father had me trailed, and then in a delicious twist of irony, couldn't even trust his own P.I. guys not to sell him out." He laughed humorlessly at that. "I'm sorry we have to move to London." It had been one of the stipulations of not throwing Logan out on his ass. Mitchum was sure Rory wouldn't leave Stars Hollow, little did he know she could write her book from anywhere and the Stars Hollow Gazette was just a fun project. He was sure that Rory would refuse to move and that would be enough to break them up.

"It's okay, I do have one request. I want a new place. I want to start a new life with you."

They sat in silence for a few more hours, thinking about how exhausting this day had been, the next thing Rory knew she was waking up to her mother calling her.

"Hey kiddo."

"Hey mom, what's going on?"

"Well, I got jealous of your fancy ring and I decided I wanted one of my own."

"OH MY GOD YOU'RE MARRYING LUKE?!" Rory's scream woke Logan up. "Wait, it is Luke, right?"

"Of course, it's Luke. It's in three weeks. Will you be around?" Rory had filled her mom in briefly over text about what had happened.

"Like I could stay away. How about I head to London for a few weeks and then I'll head home for the last week before the wedding. Sound good mom?"

"Staying with Didi again?" Lorelei added cheekily. The tension from the fight was still there, although mostly dissipated, but there was also the underlying tension of the way that this wedding and relationship happened with her daughter.

"Yeah mom, pretty sure I'll be staying with her for quite a while."

RLRLRL

It was the day before she was to get on the plane to Stars Hollow for the wedding, Logan would join her for the ceremony, but he had to stay in London for the time being. It had been 2 weeks and 3 days since her whole world had turned upside down and as she woke up in their new London apartment she turned to the door of the bathroom as he walked out adjusting his tie.

"Good morning beautiful."

"Good morning handsome, you weren't kidding, those are good pants on you." She winked at him as he headed towards the kitchen. He made them a breakfast as she went to the restroom and got ready for the day. Once he left, and enough time had passed that she was sure he had made it to work she left their home in search of what she needed. She spent the whole day roaming the streets of London, looking around at the new city, hell new country she called home. She took in the sights of downtown London and enjoyed the sounds of the city. Not as loud as New York but somehow just as wonderful and exciting. She took a deep breath and realized she finally felt at home, more than she had felt in Stars Hollow, or in her small apartment in New York, even more than she did in New Haven in college. She felt content and happy here.

Her phone buzzed as Logan texted her saying he would be late but would hopefully be home in an hour, and it was then that she realized she had been enjoying the city for almost 8 hours, she quickly hailed a cab and made it back to the apartment just in time.

Twenty minutes after she finished what she needed to do, Logan opened the door carrying a bag of carry-out on his arm and he set it down next to an identical bag on the counter. "Ace are you home?" He laughed as he realized they had ordered the exact same thing for dinner for each other. He saw her come around the corner holding a present. "So, I guess great minds think alike?" He pointed to the bags of food on the counter.

"Oh god, we're disgustingly cute, aren't we?"

"We are, but I am curious what you have in your hand there." He gestured to the box in her hand.

"Well, I never did get you a wedding present, so I thought today was as good of a day as any." She played it off, but he could see her excitement radiating off of her as she handed it to him. It was a beautifully wrapped, medium sized box. Anytime he looks back Logan now remembers the blue and pink bows. That should have been the biggest clue, but he didn't focus on the wrapping so much as the woman standing across from him who had a mega-watt smile on her face. The woman who he had been tethered to long before the rings they wore matched, the woman he had loved for so many years.

He was so wrapped up in those thoughts that it took him a minute to focus on the onesie sitting in the box, wrapped up in tissue paper. But as he stared down at it he let the words that were written on it fully sink in. "Daddy's little princess." And a second one underneath that boasted, "Hanging with my daddy." It was completely silent for a few minutes as she watched his face go from confused to stunned, and without warning he snapped his head up to her. "Is this true? Are you?!"

"We're pregnant, and I wasn't sure if it was a boy or a girl, so I wanted to make sure we had an outfit for any scenario." She smiled back up at him and he wrapped his arms around her snuggling his head in her hair.

"We're going to have a baby?"

"We're going to have a baby. I have a doctor's appointment back in Hartford, but I took the test this morning. Are you happy? I know we didn't plan for this."

"Ace. I've never been happier. When are you going to tell Lorelei?"

"After my appointment, after the wedding probably. Do you want to be there with me?"

"You just tell her when you feel ready." After a few beats of silence, he kissed her. "God, I'm so happy, thank you Rory."

"Hey, you just remember to be thankful when I'm pushing this thing out of me."

RLRLRL

It was the day before the wedding and Rory was leaving her doctor's appointment and she could feel herself relaxing as she thought back to the sound of the baby's heartbeat that filled the room she was in not just 15 minutes ago. She sent a quick text to Logan with a picture of the sonogram. _"I didn't know we'd actually get to hear the heartbeat and see the baby, I wish I would've known. I wanted you here. I miss you so much, the baby is looking great."_

" _Oh my god, that's them? They're so tiny. How are you feeling? Is Lorelei nervous? I miss you too."_

They spent the whole rest of the day texting, only stopping when it was time for Logan to get on the plane to meet her in Stars Hollow by noon the next day. The last message he read was, _"Looks like we're having a secret wedding before the real one."_ With a cryptic picture of her in a top hat in a tunnel of lights.

The next morning, she sat on the steps with her mom, not knowing how to broach the subject she had to face, finally deciding that she needed to just bite the bullet. "Mom."

"Yeah?"

"I'm pregnant."

Suddenly, the feeling of dizziness and exhaustion that she had been fighting ever since her mom had woken her up the night before took over and she felt the world around her turn black.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rescue Me 3**

Lorelei couldn't breathe momentarily as she looked at the space where her dad was just previously sitting. She couldn't do anything but blink until she suddenly came to her senses and looked at where her daughter was sitting just moments before, it was then she realized that her daughter was now laying on the gazebo floor. She tried to rouse her awake. Shaking her briefly hoping that maybe it was just the over exertion of everything but when she wouldn't wake up Lorelei started panicking, she grabbed her phone and immediately called Luke. "Gazebo…. Rory… Fainted… 911." And then she hung up leaving Luke enough clues to know where he needed to go.

Then she called the ambulance, who thankfully had only been moments away. As they loaded Rory onto a stretcher she heard her daughter's ringtone for Logan play softly in the background. She grabbed the phone and got in Luke's truck following the ambulance while she tried to open up her daughter's phone but couldn't get through the passcode originally, luckily Logan called back.

"Hey ace! I landed early, can I come see you? I know you have a ton of wedding prep but I'm here and I already miss you and the baby." There was a pause where Lorelei finally broke down crying. "Rory? Rory, that is you, right? Please, please someone answer me." Logan's voice got shakier as he heard the soft crying in the background. "DEAR GOD, SOMEONE SAY SOMETHING!"

Luke heard the scream and the terror in Logan's voice, so he grabbed the phone from his new wife's hands and spoke for her. "Logan, it's Luke."

"Luke… where is she? Where is Rory, what is going on with the baby?" Logan's voice was breaking as he asked, he was so distracted he didn't hear Luke mumble 'Baby?' earning himself a quick nod from Lorelei who still couldn't do much but cry.

"Listen, I wish I knew what happened, but I don't. Lorelei called me maybe 10 minutes ago, she said that Rory fainted at the gazebo. I don't know specifics, I know that we're heading to Hartford Memorial and we should be there soon. Heck, with the way the ambulance is speeding they might already be there. How close are you to the hospital?"

"Maybe ten minutes? I don't know, I let my driver know he's getting there as quick as he can."

"We will see you shortly." Luke hung up the phone and grabbed his wife's hand, she didn't acknowledge it verbally, but he felt her hand squeeze his as tight as she could.

RLRLRL

Logan got there just a few minutes after they had brought Rory in, he was in such a panic that he almost missed her room number, and when he got there he saw her sitting up, talking and laughing. It took him a few minutes before his brain caught up with what he was seeing.

"LOGAN! You got in early! Oh my god! Oh, you have to come to me, I'm stuck here with all of these wires for tests." She was smiling from ear to ear as she spoke to him, as if his heart wasn't racing a mile a minute and his whole body wasn't shaking in fear and adrenaline.

"Rory?! You're okay? The baby is okay?" He ran over and enveloped her in a hug as he realized he had started crying into her shoulder.

"Yep, I'm okay. I passed out due to exhaustion and a headache. Mom and Luke decided to get married last night, and Mom decided to have a private bachelorette party at the gazebo before the real wedding today. Anyway, we stayed up all night talking, and I hadn't eaten much except some pizza last night, next thing I know I'm being poked and prodded in the back of an ambulance. Oh! What about mom, where is she?"

" _She_ is right here, and completely relieved to see that you are fine. Don't really appreciate you trying to steal the thunder of my wedding day, but I guess if you're okay then I'll just accept your Meryl moment."

The doctor walked in causing Logan to jump at him. "Do we have news? Is she okay, I mean she's up and talking, that's a good sign, right?"

"First of all, good morning, my name is Dr. Archibald." Rory smirked at the smooth way that the doctor shut him down.

"Huntzberger, sit down, and let him talk."

"Duly chastised. I'm sorry Doctor."

"Rory, from what I can tell, you're going to be fine. You're anemic and a lack of sleep and food probably caused the fainting spell. We can do a quick ultrasound and you should be out of here by noon." Lorelei and Luke made their exit, and Rory promised that she'd be home in time to stand up with her mom.

The doctor started the ultrasound as Logan held Rory's hand and kissed her forehead.

"When was the last time you had an ultrasound?"

"Um, last week? It was when I first came into town, we live in London, but we haven't set up a doctor there, the day after I found out I was pregnant I had to come to the States for my mom's wedding, Logan had to stay behind for work before he could join me and I needed to help my mom plan. You see, this wedding should have happened years ago but—"

"Hey Ace, I think 'last week' would have sufficed as an answer."

"You're right, last week. Why, does everything look okay?"

"Did they say there was anything out of the ordinary about the pregnancy?"

"No. Why?" Rory looked at Logan with wide-eyes as he gripped her hand trying to remain calm for the both of them.

"Well, how do you feel about twins?"

This time, it was Logan's turn for the whole world to turn black. Rory stared at the screen where the doctor had circled the two babies and then back to her husband. "Not again, can you poke him or something?"

The doctor laughed as Logan came to, "That won't be necessary, glad you were as concerned for my wellbeing as I was for yours."

"Hey! Mine had a medical excuse behind it, yours was a true Meryl moment because you found out that there's two in here. You're not even the one that has to pop them out."

"So, it was true? There's two in there?" Rory nodded, and Logan kissed her on the lips. "Ready to give your mom another announcement on the gazebo steps?"


End file.
